


Bedroom Games

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Not really nsfw, and eddie is giggly, but like it implies things, richie is just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: the one where Richie and Eddie are trying to roleplay in the bedroom, but Eddie isn't making it easy.Warning: sort of NSFW but not really lol
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Bedroom Games

"Alright, alright. What about-" Richie grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the closet and turned to his boyfriend who was sitting on the bed with a bored expression on his face. "-I'm a cop who just picked you up and you'd do anything to not go to jail?" 

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He shook his head and Richie simultaneously fell back into the doorway of the closet.

"You do know it's easy for you to get caught if you let me off the hook for sucking your dick right?" Eddie asked in a mumbled tone. "No cop would take that chance and lose their job and future. Nor would they-"

"Alright! Alright" Richie tossed the handcuffs over his shoulder onto the floor and continued to go through their closet. Richie then gasped loudly and pulled out a prince crown from a costume Eddie had worn a few years back. He turned back to his boyfriend again and placed the crown onto his head. "I'm a prince, playing hard to get. You're a peasant that wants to be royal so you seduce me and make me fall in love with you!"

"As if guards would even let me close enough to you to try?" 

"Oh my god," Richie groaned and threw the crown onto the floor. Once again, he was back in the closet to rummage through their belongings. Richie smirked and pulled out a black and white striped shirt then showed it off to his boyfriend. "Okay. You'll like this one. You're a robber and I am a museum guard. You're here for one thing only...to steal my heart"

"Why would I break into a museum dressed as a stupid robber from the old movies to steal your heart and risk jail time?" 

"Okay, this is getting annoying. I'm just trying to spice things up here and you're-" 

"Okay! Okay. Just...find another. I won't complain"

Richie eyed him suspiciously but turned back to the closet and started rummaging again. After a few minutes, he finally pulled out a leather vest and showed it to Eddie. 

"I am a hot rockstar and you're my number one fan!" Richie announced. Eddie tightened his jaw and tried to keep his lips closed but he could feel the bubbling deep in his chest. He felt it rise and rise until he fell back onto the bed laughing. Richie groaned as soon as Eddie made a sound and dropped the vest onto the floor. He stomped out of the room.

"No-...No! Wait!" Eddie called out as he was laughing.

"My boner is gone! Thanks, asshole!" Richie yelled back as he left down the hall. This only prompted more laughs to erupt from Eddie to the point where tears formed in his eyes.


End file.
